


Flower Moon Pups

by yffismydrug



Series: EXO wolfau/aboverse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tao - Freeform, aboverse, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Chanyeol and Tao were two wolfs born on the exact same day. Unfortunately, the two of them are not able to meet up often and are left wondering about each other for the majority of their lives. So what happens when the two of them meet again right before their first heat? Will they be able to mate? Will they want to? Is there anything really so special about flower moon pups? That is what Chanyeol and Tao are about to find out.





	Flower Moon Pups

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on March 27, 2016

Barely able to contain his excitement, Chanyeol raced off to where he had first met Tao. They were keeping their promise of meeting up again now that they had come of age. It had been eight years. Eight long, long years. But now they would get to make it all up. He just had to hope Tao remembered they were going to be getting back together. If not, he was planning on hunting the other down.

“What will you be, Tao?” Chanyeol asked himself as he continued running and dodging obstacles.

~~Flashback~~

A reddish-brown wolf pup ran through the forest as fast as he could. Just a couple more feet and he would reach a large field that would be blooming with all kinds of flowers. He loved that field and wanted to spend as much time as possible there.

Jumping over a fallen log, he let out an excited yelp before landing and bolting forward, ears back, and tongue sticking out. As soon as he breached the line of trees, he would be in the field. The sun would be shining and he would be able to roll around in the long grass and flowers as much as he wanted. Spring was the perfect time to play and pounce around, especially when his parents were busy and he was allowed to keep himself entertained however he pleased. As long as he stayed safe that is. 

In a couple more seconds, he reached the beginning of the field and let out a small, pleased yelp as the sun hit against his back. Right away, he laid on his back, paws up in the air, and snuggled into the tall grass around him. As he rolled on his back, a flower dropped down and covered his nose. A small sneeze escaped his nose before he turned onto his stomach and pawed at his nose briefly before swiping the grass playfully. 

Unknown to him, another small pup was heading right his way. A golden colored pup was stalking through the forest, coming from the opposite direction. He had been stalking a rabbit, and had ended up chasing it and running head first into a tree. Needless to say...this pup needed more practice in hunting, but he was eager to learn.

The blonde pup was about to go after a squirrel he spotted, but then saw a butterfly fluttering past him. With his head perked up and one ear cocked in curiosity, he made a jump for the small insect. The butterfly fluttered upward and away from him, causing him to start chasing it, his tongue sticking out in excitement. As he ran and dodged through the forest, he failed to notice when he came to the beginning of an open field. His parents always told him to try and stay covered by the forest while he was in wolf form, and...since he did not have the ability to shift into his human form yet...that meant staying in the forest at all times, especially when he was alone.

Bringing his nose down to the grass, the pup sniffed at it. Raising his head again, he took a cautious step into the field and let the sun shine on his blonde coat, turning it a bright golden color. He then looked around cautiously, making sure no one else was around and would put him in danger.

His fear was forgotten when he suddenly saw some of the grass and flowers move towards the middle of the field. Thinking it could be another bunny or something he could chase, the blonde pup crouched down and started stalking towards where the movement had come from. 

The reddish-brown pup stuck his nose up at some of the flowers and sniffed at them with a smile on his face. There were always clusters of jasmine in the field, which were his absolute favorite of flower. He would never get tired of their smell. Staying hunched down, hidden behind the grass, the pup scooched forward to reach a bright purple flower that was only a couple inches away from him. It looked like it would smell amazing, so there was no way he could pass it up.

Just as the reddish-brown pup was about to smell the flower, another face poked through the long grass. Completely taken by surprise, the pup let out a startled yelp, sat up on his back legs, and ended up falling backwards. Not liking the feeling of exposing his stomach, however, he quickly flipped onto his stomach and got in position, butt in air, ears flat against his head, teeth bared, and body tense, ready to pounce and attack if need be. Needless to say, a pup doing this did not exactly look fierce. But it had been his first instinct. When he eventually looked back at the wolf who had appeared in front of him, however, he saw the blonde pup sitting there with his head tilted to the side and his tail thumping against the ground up in both curiosity and hesitance.

Sensing the other pup was no threat to him, the reddish-brown pup let his ears up and straightened himself into a non-threatening position. His tail flicked to the side as he sat down and observed the blonde pup sitting only a couple of feet away from him.

“Who are you?” the reddish-brown pup questioned, his ears giving a few flicks of curiosity.

“Zitao...but only my parents call me that. Otherwise, everyone just calls me Tao,,” the blonde pup replied, his tail flicking back and forth a bit as well as he pawed the ground slightly. “What about you?” he asked, standing up from where he had been sitting.

“Ch-Chanyeol…” the reddish-brown pup replied as he stood up as well.

The two of them walked closer to each other and circled one another for a while, checking eachother out. Wanting to know more about each other, they got closer so they could get a better smell, leaving no place unsmelled on the other. 

“So...you can change too?” Chanyeol questioned when they pulled apart from each other.

“Well, not yet. But I’ll be able to when I turn seven or so,” Tao explained, seeming proud of himself that the time was coming in a couple of years.

“I’ve never seen you around here before,” Chanyeol then stated, sitting back down and staring at the other.

Tao sat back down as well and stared back over at Chanyeol. His tail had stopped moving and his ears were a bit more drooped down than before.

“Fields are dangerous…” Tao said in a small voice. 

“What? Dangerous?” Chanyeol asked. “I come here all the time. What do you mean they’re dangerous?” he questioned.

“My parents said it’s safer to stay in the shelter of the trees,” Tao explained, looking back over his shoulder into the shaded safety.

Chanyeol let out a couple of laughs before Tao turned back to him, a confused expression on his face. He situated himself more comfortably before asking, “Why would they want you to stay in the forest and not enjoy the freedom of the open fields?”

“There's bunches of places pups like us can hide if danger comes along,” Tao explained in a serious voice. “Out here...out here we're so exposed...and with nowhere to hide!”

“I’ve been coming here with my parents since I could walk...trust me, Tao, there’s nothing dangerous about this field. Or any for that matter,” Chanyeol explained happily. “Besides, we can always crouch below the tall grass and then no one can see us,” he pointed out with a smile.

Before Tao could say anything back, Chanyeol pounced on top of him and had him pinned under him. With his stomach exposed, Tao frantically tried to flip himself over. He whined and pawed at Chanyeol, but could not get him off of him. He only went completely still when Chanyeol opened his mouth and placed it over his throat. 

“The only threat out here...is me,” Chanyeol stated after he lifted his head back up and looked down at Tao with a triumphant look on his face. “Because when the time comes and we find out our status...I know I’ll be an alpha.”

Chanyeol hopped off of Tao as if nothing had just happened. He simply licked one of his paws and ran it over the top of his head with his tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly. Tao on the other hand was correcting himself, shaking out his fur slightly from all the dirt it had just collected, and then staring at Chanyeol once again. 

“How old are you?” Tao questioned as he laid down on his stomach.

“Five,” Chanyeol answered cheerfully. “What about you?” he asked in an excited voice before pawing at the ground, bouncing a bit on his front paws in the process.

“I’m five too!” Tao answered happily. “Born on the full moon in May...the Flower Moon,” he stated in a proud voice. His parents had always seemed so proud that he had been born on the Flower Moon, so he took that as something he should be proud of as well.

“Really!? Me too!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “We were born on the same day!”

The two of them stared at each other and simultaneously tilted their heads the same way, causing both of them to laugh. Not long after, they were both playing together in the field, seeing who could pin the other down the most times. Now that they knew it was a fun game, neither of them took it personally when one of them ended up on their back with the other weighing them down dominantly. They could also pretend they were practicing for later on in life when they might have to fight someone.

When the sun was starting to set, and a cool breeze filled the air, Chanyeol and Tao decided they needed to get going home. Young pups were not suppose to be out when it got darker, because then it really did become more dangerous and nowhere was safe. 

“How often do you come here?” Tao asked as they prepared to head back home. 

“Mmmm...it depends,” Chanyeol replied. “Sometimes I come every day for an entire month...and other times only once a month.”

“Then can we meet up again here sometime?” Tao questioned, taking a couple steps towards Chanyeol.

Ducking his head down, ears flat against his head, and tail between his legs, Chanyeol bolted out of the field and back into the forest to go home. He heard Tao calling after him, but he did not look back or even think about turning back. He knew his parents would be furious with him when they smelled another wolf on him, especially one from another pack. Maybe he could rub some of Tao’s scent off on his way home. Although he was young, Chanyeol was already promised to another wolf in their pack.

“Chanyeol!” Tao called frantically, pawing at the grass and pacing back and forth as he looked off into the direction the reddish-brown pup had disappeared to. He had never traveled far in that direction, so he was worried he would get hopelessly lost if he attempted following the other wolf. There was no choice but to stay where he was.

He was confused as to why Chanyeol had just left like that and let out a small frustrated howl before dropping his head down and wandering off back home. Tao trotted back off into the forest with his ears drooping down and his tail hanging low between his legs. Now he would never know when he would see Chanyeol again.

~~End of Flashback~~

Tao took off and ran as fast as he could. Feet drumming against the warm ground as he flew past trees and small animals all around. After eight, long, painful years of not seeing Chanyeol, he was overly excited to get to see his friend again. Every year he had marked the date so he would remember to come back to the place they had first met, not that he could forget something like that. This was the day he had looked forward to for eight long years, it was almost hard to believe it had finally come. He swore time had gone by slower than ever, but the day had finally come. He stopped by a running stream and lapped up some water, looking at himself in the reflection before shaking himself off a little. A lot had changed about him in eight years, and that got him thinking about how Chanyeol had changed and what he would look like now. 

“Let’s see who you turned out to be, Chanyeol,” Tao whispered to himself before jumping over the stream and heading towards the field once more.

~~Flashback~~

It was five years later and Tao was curled up and laying on his bed. Although he was able to change into his human form now, he found staying a wolf to be a lot more comfortable. Not to mention he loved the look of his fur and would get compliments on it left and right. The bright golden sheen it has, how soft and long it was, all of these amazing compliments never stopped coming, especially when he would come back from bathing in the nearby stream.

His parents were gone for the day, visiting friends who did not live too far away, leaving him to do anything he wanted, which in his case, was laying around and doing nothing. He could hear younger pups running around outside and parents calling for them. It was always noisy during the day because everyone seemed to have so much energy. But all Tao wanted to do was sleep. 

Just as he was closing his eyes, something caused his ears to perk up. There was a howl that seemed familiar somehow but he could not put his paw on it. He shook his head a couple of times, causing his ears to flop around on his head a bit. When he heard the howl call out again, he got off of his bed and walked outside, his head slightly tilted to the side as he waited to see if there would be another howl. He needed a better listen to it. 

Everything had gone completely quiet outside, and all the wolves were looking in the direction the howl had come from. Some of them were muttering softly under their breaths now, wondering who was making the call all of the sudden and in the middle of the day. Not to mention, no one seemed to recognize the howl. Everyone in their pack was accounted for, and no one had gone out hunting that day.

Tao inched closer to the far off sound and cocked his head to the side again, his ears twitching in frustration that the howl was familiar but he could not place his paw on it. The howl died down and Tao straightened his head, squinting his eyes in confusion and curiosity. While everyone else was standing still, he could not help but paw at and ground and make small huffing and growling noises.

He had just about given up on hearing another howl and decided to head back to his bed to take that nap he wanted. As soon as he turned around, however, a sudden loud yelp rang out. Tao’s ears perked up in no time and he spun around, facing the direction it had come from. 

“I know that yelp…” Tao muttered to himself as his ears moved, searching for more sound. “I know that sound!” he said louder before taking off. 

Other wolves watched as Tao raced off, wondering why he was in such a hurry, but then went back to minding their own business. They knew there was no stopping him when he decided to do something. Anyways, no one could outrun him, so chasing after him would just be a waste of their time.

Running as quickly as he could, Tao sped through the forest. His paws hammered against the ground, disturbing the leaves that had fallen and snapping the small twigs. Animals scurried out of his way, scared of being his next prey, but Tao paid them no mind. He wanted nothing to do with them right now. All he wanted was to get to the wolf who was making all these noises. 

Tao had been sprinting along until he heard the howl call out again. Skidding to a halt on the forest floor, he listened to the howl echo all around him. Only when it began to fade did Tao pick up his pace even more and flew through the forest like a lightning bolt. 

Minutes later, Tao reached the edge of the forest and was staring out at the open field before him. There, in the middle, stood a reddish-brown wolf with his nose turned up towards the sky, and a low howl flying from his mouth. Without a second thought, Tao turned his nose up and released his own howl, joining in with the other. Their two howls melded together, creating a sound that could only be described as pure bliss to the ears.

When Tao finally stopped howling, he looked over to see the other wolf staring at him. It was exactly who he thought it was.

It was Chanyeol.

The two of them quickly ran towards one another, and before Chanyeol knew what was happening, Tao had him pinned on his back and snapped his teeth together right by his face.

“You abandoned me!” Tao shouted at him, letting out a fierce growl. “For five years!”

Chanyeol let out a small, submissive whimper as he turned his head to the side, offering an angry Tao his neck to show him he did not want to fight. Tao gave one more angered growl before getting off of Chanyeol and allowing him to sit back up.

Although Tao was more than angry at the other, he walked up to him and nudged himself against his friend. 

“I’m sorry I disappeared like that…” Chanyeol said in the guiltiest voice. “When my parents found out I had met with another wolf...one born on the Flower Moon like me...they were furious,” he explained. “They didn’t want to risk anything happening to me so...they shipped me off to my aunt and uncle so I could live there and stay out of potential trouble,” he stated in an annoyed voice. 

“Chanyeol…” Tao gasped in a shocked voice. “I...I had no idea,” he explained.

After coming back to the field every single day for a couple of months, Tao had become furious with Chanyeol. At least he could have come once in the couple of months. His persistent absence had caused Tao to give up on thinking he was ever coming back and had ended with him abandoning the field, only returning when their hunt led them near the area.

“Do you know how embarrassing it was to be put in a puppy crate and flown on a plane like that!? They even had to get me a collar and everything. My own parents!” he said with a huff of agitation. “At least coming back here I was able to travel as a human and not be embarrassed like that.”

“Why did you even have to be shipped away to begin with?” Tao asked. “All because we bumped into each other that one time?” he questioned, not seeing the sense in that.

Chanyeol nodded his head and looked up at Tao.

“You see...I was promised to someone else already from the beginning,” Chanyeol explained. “His name is Baekhyun. They already know he’s going to be an omega...and everyone in my pack is certain I’m going to be an alpha.”

“And what if one of you isn’t what they thought?” Tao questioned. “It seems dumb to plan things that far in advance.”

“I don’t know what will happen then,” Chanyeol said honestly. “I mean...we’re only ten now...there’s still eight years to go until we reach maturity and go into our first heat,” he said while rolling his eyes. “For all I know, Baekhyun could find another alpha or someone else he likes, since he’s staying with the pack unlike me. If he does find another alpha...I heard I’d have to fight the other alpha for the right to mate with him.”

“You seem awfully confident you’re going to be an alpha in eight years,” Tao stated.

“My parents said there’s a myth that any pup born on a Flower Moon will be an alpha,” Chanyeol stated. “No one knows for sure though because there have rarely been any pups born on a Flower Moon, and those who have been have disappeared for some reason. There’s not many records of them after their first heat was recorded along with their mate’s name,” he explained, remembering how agitated he felt when he kept coming to dead ends.

“Well then...I guess you’re their test subject,” Tao said. 

“So are you,” Chanyeol pointed out, nudging his nose towards the other. “Don’t forget...we share the same birthday.”

“Oh...right...I guess we do. So that means we could both end up being an alpha!” Tao exclaimed.

“Are you kidding me? You scream omega!” Chanyeol stated, letting out a entertained yip.

“Me!?” Tao said, stomping his paw onto the ground. “I’m the one who pinned you easily not too long ago, incase you’ve already forgotten about that fact. You offered your neck and didn’t put up a fight or anything! You were no better than a blind, helpless, newborn pup who only wants to suckle on his mother's teet!”

Chanyeol scoffed as he went and laid down in the soft grass and began playing with the flowers like he use to when he was younger. Tao rolled his eyes at how juvenile his friend seemed, but went over and joined him. 

The two of them spent the entire afternoon together doing different things. They pounced on each other like old times, chased small animals to get more practice hunting, and just relaxed to enjoy each other’s company. 

“Chanyeol,” Tao called as they laid there and watched the wind blow the grass and flowers around.

“Hmmm?” Chanyeol hummed back as he pawed at a red flower.

“Do...do you have to leave again?” Tao asked.

Things went quiet between the two of them as Chanyeol shifted uncomfortably in the grass. Rolling over, Chanyeol allowed for the long grass to create a shield between himself and Tao so he could not see him clearly.

“I don’t want to…” Chanyeol finally replied.

“So...that means you are leaving again,” Tao said, his ears drooping down as he placed his head on his paws. 

“Mmm…” Chanyeol hummed in response.

“Do you at least know how long it’s going to be this time?” Tao asked quickly after, pawing the grass between them down so they could see each other better again. Chanyeol’s ears drooped down a bit when he saw the saddened expression on the other’s face.

“Eight years…” Chanyeol stated as he scooted closer to Tao to comfort the saddened wolf. Gently, he gave the other a small lick on the side of his face before nuzzling against his cheek with his nose a couple of times.

“Why do you have to leave again, Chanyeol?” Tao questioned, his head moving slightly as Chanyeol kept nuzzling it a couple more times. “I mean...we’ve only seen each other twice...but I feel like I know you so well,” he stated as he felt the other nuzzle himself into his side this time.

“I don’t even know,” Chanyeol admitted. “It’s just what my parents want me to do...and I can’t disobey them…”

“Eight years…” Tao sighed out.

“But after those eight years are done with I won’t be leaving again,” Chanyeol stated in a more cheerful voice. “We at least have that to look forward to.”

“True...but then we’ll both be mated,” Tao pointed out. “And you know how much time mating takes up...and then there’s pups if we have any...depending on what we turn out to be that is,” he reminded the other. “And not even being from the same pack...that’s going to make things even harder.”

“At least our packs have smelled me on you, and you on me, and not had a negative reaction,” Chanyeol explained. “Well...besides for me getting shipped off...but that was for another reason. So...maybe one day our packs can be brought together.”

“Everything is just so frustrating,” Tao complained, half whimpering in the process.

Chanyeol flopped over onto his side and playfully nudged against Tao with his paws. The other simply looked over towards him with a sad expression on his face before moving over to Chanyeol and laying his head on his stomach and resting there.

As they continued resting, there was suddenly a howl that went out. Right away, Chanyeol perked up and let out a small, agitated growl.

“Is that your call?” Tao asked.

“Yeah...my parents are keeping me on a tight leash while I’m back here for a week,” Chanyeol explained. “If I don’t listen to them and do as I’m told...the actual leash will come back out…”

“Then does that mean I can see you again before you’re gone for eight years?” Tao questioned, allowing himself and Chanyeol to stand up from the ground and shake off a bit.

Sadly, Chanyeol shook his head back and forth.

“I’m going to be meeting with the elder wolves and with Baekhyun so they can talk to us about mating and our duties, or whatever they want to call them,” Chanyeol said in an annoyed voice while he rolled his eyes. “I don’t see why being born on a Flower Moon has to make me the center of attention when I just want to be normal,” he stated with a pout. “Even the wolves in my pack are scared to get too rough with me because they are worried they might hurt me on accident or scratch me...it’s so stupid…”

“If you were in my pack that wouldn’t happen,” Tao pointed out. “I’m not expected to mate with anyone in particular and there’s nothing I’m suppose to be doing. I mean...I mainly lay around and do nothing, but other wolves play around with me whenever they want,” he stated with a small smile.

“That must be wonderful,” Chanyeol said just before another howl called out. “I should get going before I get into trouble,” he stated, feeling bad for having to leave Tao again. “My parent's are quite fast to snap at me when I don't listen to them…and I really don’t want to have to meet with Baekhyun while wearing a collar and leash.”

“Yeah...you should get going...I don’t want to get you in trouble or anything,” Tao said, giving Chanyeol a small nudge. “So...I guess I’ll see you in eight years then…” he added.

“Eight years...in eight years...come back here on the anniversary of the day we first met,” Chanyeol told him as he started backing away so he could get home. “I’ll be back here by that time. So let’s agree to meet here on that day,” he stated.

“Deal,” Tao agreed. “I won’t forget or so help me, I’ll skin myself and turn me into a rug!”

Chanyeol froze momentarily and gave Tao a look mixed between a scared and shocked. Even just hearing someone say that made him nervous.

“Eight years…” Chanyeol said again.

“Eight years,” Tao replied before nudging his head in the direction Chanyeol had to go, signaling for him to leave.

With a small nod of his head, Chanyeol turned around and ran back off into the forest. Tao just stood there, watching his friend disappear into the shade of the trees. It felt like it was just the other day that he was doing the same thing. Only that had been five years ago that he had left without a single trace. And now he would be leaving again...for eight years. Eight...long...years.

~~End of Flashback~~

Chanyeol was panting hard by the time he reached the open field. He was standing a couple paces into the swaying grass and flowers, looking around to see if Tao had arrived yet. With his tongue sticking out and his breathing coming back to normal, Chanyeol wandered farther into the field. Even now...after eight years of not being here...the wind and sun felt great against his back.

Out of old habit, Chanyeol laid down in the grass and rubbed himself against it. He rolled over onto his back and kicked his legs into the air as he tried smelling everything around him. He especially loved taking in the smell of all the jasmine blooming all around the field. There was no place like this around his aunt’s and uncle’s house, and for that reason alone he was glad he would not have to be shipped back there. Now he would be able to come to this field as often as he wanted and enjoy the sun and all the flowers. 

As Chanyeol laid there on his stomach now, he watched and waited for the other to appear. After all, they had never set a time to come back here...only a day. For all he knew, Tao would not appear for a couple more hours. Just as he started thinking that Tao would not show up for a long time, there was a rustle. 

Keeping low to the ground, Chanyeol peered through the long grass and flowers, trying to see what the sound had been caused by. To his amazement, a large golden colored wolf stood at the opposite end of the field. Broad shoulders, thick muscles, and a strong looking jaw. The wolf was absolutely stunning. 

Chanyeol continued watching as the golden wolf stepped farther into the field, looking around with his head held high. The wind was blowing in just the right direction so Chanyeol would be able to get a whiff of him, but the other wolf could not smell him. It was a familiar sent to Chanyeol. One he had found himself craving for more and more since he had reached his maturity. Only now...it was slightly different to him. 

Being distracted by the smell, Chanyeol did not notice what was happening until there was a growl and a shadow flying over him. He had just enough time to get to his feet before being toppled over and ending up on his back. A startled yip left his mouth as teeth clamped down right next to his face. Unlike last time, however, Chanyeol was able to flip their position and send the golden wolf onto his back.

Tao growled as he looked up at Chanyeol, refusing to stay still as the reddish-brown wolf hovered over him. Chanyeol growled at him, showing being pounced on had not been welcomed, especially after not seeing each other in eight years. He then watched as Chanyeol opened his mouth, making his move to place it over his throat to show his dominance. At that chance though, Tao used his back legs and kicked the other in the stomach, sending him flying back. 

Skidding to a halt, Chanyeol laid on his stomach. He was about to get back up and launch himself at Tao, when he felt a pair of jaws at the back of his neck, holding him down to the ground. Staying absolutely still, Chanyeol lowered his ears and relaxed his body. It was only after a while longer that the jaws disappeared and Chanyeol was allowed back up.

“Seems like I can still pin you better,” Tao gloated, throwing his head back in a small victory howl. 

“I had you pinned too at one point, if you haven’t already forgotten,” Chanyeol chimed in.

Tao started walking towards him, and nuzzled his head under his chin, taking in the other’s strong scent. Chanyeol brought his head down, drawing Tao in closer to him. The two of them had not seen each other in eight years, but it felt like it had been just yesterday they had been saying goodbye. The bond they had was so strong, especially for only meeting twice before this.

“Mmmm…forget-me-nots…” Tao muttered as they stayed close together.

“How could I ever forget you?” Chanyeol asked without moving an inch.

“No...I mean that’s what you smell like. It’s so strong,” Tao stated, taking in a deep breath through his nose. “You smell like a field of forget-me-nots,” he explained, feeling as if he could get high off of Chanyeol’s scent.

“Maybe smelling like flowers is a trait of Flower Moon pups then, because you smell so strongly of jasmine,” Chanyeol told him. “You smell like my absolute favorite flower,” he added, reveling in the intoxicating scent.

When the two finally pulled away from each other, they started circling to get a better look at the other. 

“You’ve...changed…” Tao stated, admiring how Chanyeol’s body had changed and become more firm. “Your fur is darker and you just look...bigger!” he stated, staring in awe.

“I could say the same for you!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “I mean...your fur to start. I swear it’s gold now instead of blonde! And all your muscles, it looks like you could kill a buck on your own.”

“That’s because I have,” Tao said, throwing his head up to show how proud he was of himself. “I’m powerful and strong and have taken down all who’ve challenged me,” he stated, getting into a more defensive position, ready to fight.

“Wait...so...are you an...an alpha?” Chanyeol questioned. 

The instant smirk on Tao’s face gave away that he was in fact an alpha. No wonder he had been able to pin him down like that. 

“I’m an alpha too though…” Chanyeol stated, standing up and pawing at the ground.

The two of them stared at each other, wondering what to do now. Usually when two alphas got this close, especially during the heat season, they would end up fighting each other, sometimes ending with severe wounds or death. But with them...there was no urge to fight and they could each tell it was confusing the other.

“I swear I thought you’d end up an omega,” Chanyeol stated.

“Me? An omega?” Tao asked. “I thought that would be you! But I guess what your parents told you about Flower Moon pups was right,” he added. “Oh! Speaking of which...Baekhyun...what’s happening with him?”

At the mention of Baekhyun, Chanyeol let out a sharp laugh and paced around a little. His tail was flicking in agitation as puffs of air left his flared nostrils.

“And my parents and pack were worried about me going off and messing things up with another wolf,” Chanyeol growled. “I found out...three years ago...Baekhyun went on a trip somewhere...got knocked up by another wolf...allowed for himself to get knotted...and had his pups! Five of them!” His teeth were clenched now as his claws dug into the soft earth beneath him. “I can’t fucking believe that happened…”

“You’re joking me!” Tao exclaimed in disbelief after hearing all Chanyeol had to say about the situation. 

“It wasn’t even mating season...he wasn’t even in heat and desperate...and he let someone else mate with him,” Chanyeol explained, really getting aggravated the more he thought about it now. “The whole point of me being sent away was so I would keep myself for Baekhyun...not be tempted when others went into heat...and he went off and pulled that stunt himself! It some some high and mighty alpha from another pack and they were so worried I’d end up injured that I wasn’t even allowed to fight against him. Not that I’d want to if Baekhyun can’t even keep his horny ass under control,” the wolf growled out in pure agitation.

“Calm down, Chanyeol. Don’t get too emotional over this,” Tao said, taking a couple steps closer to him.

“Don’t tell me to calm down about it when it’s not your life that was ruined!” Chanyeol shouted back at Tao, snapping his jaw closed and baring his teeth.

“Chanyeol...it’s fine. You can do whatever you want now,” Tao reminded him. “You won’t be going away any more...we can see each other more,” he pointed out cheerfully to try and calm the other down. “You won’t be tied down to a mate like you thought you’d be at this point.”

Out of nowhere, Chanyeol suddenly jumped on top of Tao. The two went toppling in the field, pushing against one another to try and get on top. They nipped, kicked, and let out small yelps until one of them was the winner. Chanyeol finally managed to get Tao pinned down. Only...it was different from before. He had Tao forced to the ground and was hunched over him in a position as if he was about to mate. He was even biting at the back of Tao’s neck to put him in an even more submissive position.

As soon as he realized what he was doing, however, Chanyeol jumped off Tao and took a couple steps back. The golden wolf gathered himself up and turned to face towards Chanyeol, who was looking confused and like he had just betrayed himself.

“Chanyeol...have you gone through your first heat yet?” Tao asked, watching him carefully.

“N-no…” Chanyeol answered, shaking his head a couple of times to clear it. “I’ve gotten urges recently but...I haven’t actually gone through it.”

“Come this way then, follow me,” Tao said before starting to head off into the forest. 

Without questioning the other, Chanyeol followed right after him. He had no idea where he was being led to, but that did not bother him. Tao would not do anything that would put them in danger, he knew that. 

Once Tao saw Chanyeol was following him, he picked up his pace and started running. The two of them found they had about the same speed while running, which made things a lot easier when the forest became more dense or rocky. 

In the next couple of minutes, Tao started slowing his pace down more, allowing for both of them to catch their breaths. Chanyeol followed not too far behind, and eventually came to stand next to Tao when the other stopped right in his tracks. Standing there with the golden wolf, Chanyeol looked ahead to see a small cabin standing there.

“Woah...when did this get here?” Chanyeol questioned, turning his head towards Tao. 

“About a year ago,” Tao said. “I wanted there to be a place for me to go when everyone’s heat started hitting,” he explained. “There aren’t many alphas in my pack, Chanyeol. Even before I reached maturity, there were wolves coming to me to relieve their heat. I couldn’t stand it, so I got help and managed to get this built.”

“But being an alpha...shouldn’t you want to mate with a begging omega when they come to you? That sounds like an alpha's paradise,” Chanyeol told him. “Even if you weren’t at maturity yet...the alpha part of you should have wanted to mate with them, even if you couldn’t impregnate them.”

“I didn’t want to mate with someone I didn’t have feelings for,” Tao explained before he started walking closer to the cabin. “Honestly...when I found out I was an alpha...I was praying you would be an omega,” he stated.

Chanyeol followed right next to Tao and listened to what he had to say.

“So you’re saying you wanted to wait for me...because you thought I’d be an omega...and wanted to mate me?” Chanyeol questioned. “Even after I told you the rumor of Flower Moon pups being alphas?”

“I just really wanted you to be an omega,” Tao stated with a shrug of his shoulders before quickly changing into his human form. “I had hope...even if it was slim.”

Chanyeol stood there, staring at Tao in his new form. He had never seen the other like this before..never imagined what he would look like when he changed. This was easily ten times better than anything he could had imagined. It was even better since they were naked once they changed form. Nothing was left up to the imagination.

Damn...he looks perfect, Chanyeol thought to himself. Golden-blonde hair....those muscles….he looks stunning. And his eyes...he has eyes that say ‘come fuck me’. Slowly Chanyeol’s eyes then trailed down to Tao’s cock and he found himself licking his lips in temptation. Wait! No, no, no! Chanyeol shouted to himself, shaking his head slightly and exhaling out of his nose. I’m an alpha...he’s an alpha...I shouldn’t be looking at his cock...let alone thinking about it! he told himself firmly.

“Are you going to spend all day staring at me or are you going to change as well and follow me in?” Tao asked while pushing the front door open and allowing it to swing in, inviting Chanyeol in.

Right away, Chanyeol changed as well. He stood there, stretching slightly and brushing himself off, and could feel Tao staring at him. Not use to people outside of his family seeing him like this, Chanyeol kept his head down, but did not cover any part of his body. Not even a lot of people in his pack had seen him naked in his human form, since he had just returned to them again not too long ago. He just prefered to stay clothed in front of people in his human form as much as possible, even though the feeling of clothes was still a strange sensation against his skin.

Why am I feeling like this all of the sudden? Tao questioned himself as he stared at Chanyeol’s body, trying to make it an unobvious as he could. Who knew he’d grow up to look like this!? He’s so...tall! So damn tall! He must have done a lot of running over the years for his arms and legs to look like that. His ass isn’t too bad looking either and his cock...fuck me… Tao then stopped his train of thought. Had he just been looking at Chanyeol’s ass and cock? What the hell is wrong with me? he asked himself before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and scratching the side of his head, messing up his hair a little in the process. Heat...it must be because I am getting closer to my heat, he reasoned before clearing his throat. “We should head in now instead of leaving the door wide open,” Tao finally chimed in. 

“Ahh...right…” Chanyeol replied, finally picking his head up again and looking over towards Tao with a smile on his face.

The two of them walked into the cabin and right away, and Chanyeol began walking around and examining everything inside of the cabin since it was his first time there and he at least wanted to know the layout. He had to admit, it was well built and stocked. Chanyeol walked around everywhere, the kitchen, living room, bathroom, even the bedroom.

“So you plan to spend all of your heats in here until you find your mate?” Chanyeol questioned, plopping down on the comfortable bed in the room, bouncing a couple of times on the mattress before settling down. “Do you know how hard that’s going to be? How painful a heat can get, especially your first, if you don’t have some sort of release,” he pointed out, having heard stories from his family and friends. 

“I don’t want to be mated to someone I don’t know or love,” Tao explained, averting his eyes from Chanyeol because it sounded so cheesy to say something like that.

“I mean...if you don't mark the omega that means you're not connected,” Chanyeol explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “So just hold back from marking anyone.”

“I'm worried I won’t be able to hold back...that's the problem,” Tao clarified. “But I think I have a solution,” he added with a faint blush coming to his cheeks. 

“What? Jerk yourself off till your hand falls off?” Chanyeol asked with a small laugh. “I’ve heard it can be hard to get out of heat without a proper release.”

With a sigh, Tao walked over to a large chest in the bedroom and flung it open. He then rummaged around inside, pushing aside blankets and pillows, while he looked for what was hidden inside. While he was doing that, Chanyeol found he could not help but stare at Tao’s exposed ass hole and how tight it looked. 

Fuck...my heat is close...he swore to himself, not knowing how he was going to handle it when all he could seem to think about right now was topping Tao. He just hoped his cock would not decide to get hard all of the sudden or that would be awkward.

“Ahh...here it is…” Tao finally said as he stood up from the chest and turned back towards Chanyeol with two things in his hands.

One was an unopened tube of lube, and the other was a dildo with a large knot at the base, maybe a bit bigger than his fist. Chanyeol turned around more on the bed to get a better look at what Tao was holding.

“You’d seriously use that on yourself to get relief?” Chanyeol questioned. “Why not get the toy that simulates fucking someone’s ass instead? You know? It slides over your cock and moves and pulsates.” he asked. “I mean...you'd be the one doing the fucking in your relationship anyways,” he pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Even a strong alpha can have his weak moments,” Tao stated, bringing the dildo up towards his lips and giving it a lick. “Not having a mate could prove difficult, and I hear it’s easier to calm down your heat like this because you can use your...what did they call it...prostate?” He knew what it was called, but he did not want to sound like he was completely certain.

“Have you been doing research on heat or something?” Chanyeol asked as Tao came and sat down by him, placing the dildo and lube on the nightstand.

Tao dropped his hands down to his sides, still holding the lube in one and the dildo in the other. There was a slight pout on his lips as he continued watching Chanyeol.

“Sorry for wanting to know what’s going to happen and how to take care of myself,” Tao scoffed. “Especially if I was planning on handling things alone like this,” he said, motioning at the cabin. “You can’t tell me you haven’t looked into things.”

“Why would I? My first heat was suppose to be with Baekhyun and I had my family constantly giving me little tidbits of information,” Chanyeol reminded Tao. “It was going to be simple until he had to go get himself fucked by another alpha.” 

“Well...it seems like both of our heats are going to hit soon...so why don’t you stay here with me during it?” Tao questioned. “It only lasts a week at most, so it won’t be for long,” he pointed out.

“Are you kidding me? What if we are both in heat and you decide to try fucking me?” Chanyeol asked in a serious tone.

“I could say I have the same concern,” Tao pointed out, resisting the urge to take another glance down at Chanyeol’s cock. “After all, you did kind of mount me out in the field,” he reminded Chanyeol. “If we are going to be staying together in here...we have to make a deal, Chanyeol.”

“What kind of deal are we talking about?” Chanyeol questioned, cocking his head to the side, wondering what Tao could have in mind.

“If we both go into heat...and for some reason lose control and manage to fuck the other...that person gets that dildo and the other person’s cock up their ass as punishment,” Tao stated in a serious tone. “It will be an incentive not to try and fuck the other person.” At the same time though, he could not help but imagine being stuffed with the dildo and Chanyeol’s cock at the same time. 

“Deal,” Chanyeol agreed without a second thought. “There’s no way I’m risking my ass!”

The two of them quickly shook on it before deciding to burn off some energy and headed back outside to change into their wolf form again. For the rest of the day, the two of them ran around the forest. Most of the time they tormented the smaller animals, chasing them into a corner before abandoning them to let them live another day. They had been chasing a faun around, but ran into the herd it belonged to and wound up getting themselves chased all the way back to the open field they had been in earlier.

“What happened to you being able to take down a buck on your own?” Chanyeol panted as he collapsed onto the soft grass and turned onto his side.

“That’s a single buck...not an entire stampede!” Tao pointed out as he too collapsed onto the ground and took in some heavy breaths.

The two of them continued resting in the field until the sun started setting and the air turned more krisp. As the sky became darker, they both headed back towards the cabin where they would sleep for the night and wait to see when their heat would start. 

“Um...Tao…” Chanyeol called, once again in his human form and standing in the bedroom, looking at Tao as he crawled under the covers.

“What? Aren’t you coming to bed?” Tao asked curiously.

“Is there only one bed?” Chanyeol questioned, not remembering seeing another bedroom in the cabin. “I can always sleep on the couch or...something…” he pointed out. “If I switch back into my wolf form, I’d be comfortable sleeping just about anywhere.”

Tao sat up in bed, sighing while rolling his eyes, and pulled the cover back as a sign for Chanyeol to get in with him. When Chanyeol did not make a move towards to bed, Tao hit the empty space with his hand firmly.

“There isn’t another bed and you aren’t sleeping on the couch. Not to mention you can’t change into your wolf form if we’re worried about one of us going into heat,” Tao stated, knowing it would be dangerous if Chanyeol was a wolf and came after him during his heat. “Besides, it’s not like sleeping together means we’re going to have sex.”

“For someone who did a lot of research on heats...you sure skipped over a section,” Chanyeol stated. “We can go into heat sooner if we share a bed with a potential mate.” He had heard that from his parents, which had been all the more reason to ship him off for all those years.

At that, Tao rolled his eyes and flopped back down onto his back and closed his eyes.

“Chanyeol. What are you?” Tao questioned.

“An alpha…” he answered.

“And what am I?” Tao asked next.

“An...alpha…” Chanyeol told him.

“And do alpha's mate with each other?” Tao asked in a tired voice, wishing he could get some rest already.

“Well...no...not that we know of anyways…” Chanyeol replied.

“Then you have nothing to worry about and better get your ass in this bed before I drag it here,” Tao growled, opening his eyes enough to glare at the other.

With shuffled steps, Chanyeol walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge before pulling himself under the cover along with Tao. As soon as he did, he felt Tao wrap his arms around him and pull him in closer to him.

“Ya! What do you think you’re doing!?” Chanyeol screamed as he pushed himself away from the other.

“We’re in the middle of the forest and the sun is going down,” Tao explained to him. “It’s going to get colder out and unlike our homes...this cabin isn’t going to keep us as warm. So come back here if you want to have more than your own body heat tonight.”

Nodding his head, Chanyeol laid back down and moved back over towards Tao. He could feel the man’s chest against his back and jolted slightly when he realized what was pressed against his ass.

“Don’t think of anything dirty, Chanyeol. It’s just for heat,” Tao told him as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. “Mmmm...but you smell so heavily of forget-me-nots still…” he added without thinking much about it.

“And you smell more heavily of jasmine than earlier,” Chanyeol added.

“But our scents don’t mean anything. We’re just becoming more aware because of our heats coming,” Tao stated, hoping that was the real reason behind it.

Chanyeol nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes as well. Of course nothing would happen between the two of them. They were both alphas. Both dominant in their standings. It was impossible for them to be together sexually...to mate. Even if that did happen by some slim chance, it’s not like either of them could carry pups. They did not have an omega’s body to carry them. So many things were impossible in their case. They could only be there for each other during their first heat.

During the middle of the night, Tao woke up to a strange feeling. There was a pressure all over his body and something was rubbing up against him. It was a strange sensation, but not necessarily unwanted. Opening his eyes slowly in his tired state, he found Chanyeol laying on top of him, grinding himself against his body. The other felt hotter than he had all day and was making whimpering and groaning sounds in his sleep. Gently placing his hand against Chanyeol’s forehead, Tao quickly pulled it away after feeling just how hot it was. 

His heat…Tao gasped when he realized what was happening.

Tao tried to move out from under Chanyeol, but the other had him pinned down good. Remembering what he had been told, but not knowing if it would work on another alpha, Tao leaned his head up and started nibbling at the front of Chanyeol’s throat. He had been told by doing this it would make an omega calm down in stressful times during their heat. To his pleasure, Tao felt Chanyeol shift slightly and was able to roll out from under him.

“He’s starting his heat…” Tao panted, quickly getting up from the bed. 

Leaving the bedroom, Tao went and grabbed some rope he had used to bring things to the cabin. He had never known if he would need it again for something, and was now glad he had kept it. Winding it up around his arm, he brought it back to the bedroom to find Chanyeol heavily humping the pillow he had been laying on. Well...he was not going to be using that any time soon. 

Even though Tao did not want to do it, he quickly bound Chanyeol to the bed, tying his hands to the headboard tightly to ensure he would not be able to get free. They were both alphas, so Chanyeol should not have been grinding himself up against him like that. Scent alone should have put him off that idea, even in heat. Was it possible...were Flower Moon pups different in that aspect? Especially since he happened to smell like Chanyeol’s favorite flower. Regardless if it was possible that something could be different for them, Tao sat back in a chair in the room and watched Chanyeol.

Eventually, Tao managed to drift back into sleep, but woke up when his body suddenly started to feel as if it were on fire. All of his senses seemed heightened and he was beginning to get aroused. All he could smell was forget-me-nots. It was like someone had taken an entire field of them and filled the room with it. But he knew it was just Chanyeol. 

Shifting in his chair slightly, Tao pressed the heel of his hand lightly against his cock and let out a small groan. He removed his hand from his cock and brought both of his hands up to his hair and fisted it, pulling at his hair harshly to try and snap himself out of his pre-heat.

First heats can come in waves until it really hits, Tao told himself, remembering what his parents had warned him about. I can get aroused a couple of times before I get the real urge to want to mate, he reminded himself while trying to take in a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. 

Tao could see Chanyeol had already calmed down from his first small wave of heat and was now sleeping calmly on the bed, tugging every now and then at the ropes at his wrists. But he never woke up.

Bringing his hand down again, Tao lightly touched his erection and moved his hand up and down a couple of times. The feeling of touching himself during heat was different from normally doing it. Everything felt heightened and his body twitched more in the pleasure he was feeling. Not wanting to wake Chanyeol up with any sounds he might make, Tao got up to go and grab what he had placed on the nightstand earlier. 

When he got closer to the bed, however, he found himself stopping dead in his tracks. Chanyeol’s scent flooded his system more than it had earlier and he found he could not look away from the other. Without realizing it, Tao crawled back into bed, and positioned himself over Chanyeol as an alpha would an omega to show their dominance. 

Then, leaning down, Tao started nipping at Chanyeol’s throat again. Small whimpers left Chanyeol’s mouth as Tao started biting harder and harder. Tao did not know why, but he could not stop himself. It was second nature to him to act this way, even if it was towards another alpha. As he continued nipping at Chanyeol, he realized the other was going into another wave of heat as the temperature in the room started climbing higher. Chanyeol’s body was getting hot beneath him, and his cock was having more of a reaction to his nips and touches. 

“T-Tao…” Chanyeol panted out, suddenly awake and aware of his situation. “W-why am I tied like this, Tao?”

“You started your heat during the middle of the night,” Tao explained, lowering his head into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and giving him another small bite. “I wanted to prevent you from doing anything but...then I started going into heat and now we’re like this.”

“Then...g-get off,” Chanyeol told him, feeling as Tao’s tongue ran up his neck.

“I can’t,” Tao told him. “And I mean I physically can’t. There’s...something about your scent right now...it’s drawing me in and I can’t get away from it.”

“You know we can’t mate, Tao. We don’t self lubricate as alphas,” Chanyeol pointed out. “Besides...if we ever did anything together...I’d be topping you.”

“Well, I have some good and bad news for you then, Chanyeol. The good news being I have lube so that fixes our little dilemma. The bad news...you’ll be bottoming to me,” Tao explained before reaching over, grabbing the lube and popping it open.

Chanyeol let out a growl and tried pulling on the ropes that bound him to the bed, but the way they were tied only made them tighter around his wrists as he pulled.

“Tao get away from me!” Chanyeol shouted, although his body felt like it could combust right on the spot. 

“Chanyeol...look at yourself. You’re practically begging for me to take you,” Tao growled. “Just be thankful I’m kind enough to prepare you a bit before taking you.”

Frantic, Chanyeol began pulling harder at the ropes around his wrist and kicking his legs, trying to get Tao off. The alpha inside of him was telling him not to let this happen, although his heat was telling him this would solve his problem. 

No...I’m not suppose to want to be topped, Chanyeol told himself. “I get to fuck you with the dildo and my cock if you do this!” he shouted, thinking on his feet as he watched Tao squeeze lube onto his fingers.

“I’ll take my chances,” Tao said before plunging two of his fingers into Chanyeol right away.

Chanyeol let out a howl of pain while trying to move Tao off of him again. The other’s alpha side was truly coming out now as he worked his fingers inside of him. Although changing into his wolf form could easily solve this situation, Chanyeol also knew he could risk hurting Tao like that, and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Tao! We’re both alphas...we can’t d-AAAHHHHH~!” Chanyeol scared out in the middle.

“Oh...is that the spot?” Tao asked himself, curling his fingers the same exact way and earning the same response from Chanyeol. “I found your prostate!” he exclaimed before doing it yet again.

Now that they were being more active with each other, neither of them felt their heat dying down. It was only growing and growing to the point where they thought they were going to set fire to the bed. Tao felt the alpha inside of him growing stronger as he took control of Chanyeol’s body and pleasure. Chanyeol on the other hand was feeling confused because his alpha side seemed to be becoming more sated. He thought his alpha side would be kicking and fighting back with all he had, even if he was restrained. 

“You’re going to be mine tonight, Chanyeol,” Tao growled possessively, feeling another wave of heat crash through his body as his cock twitched more upon watching his fingers disappear into the other’s ass.

Chanyeol was whining on the bed, arching his back up each time Tao curled his fingers just right. He did not know what was coming over him as he begged for Tao to add another finger, to stretch him more, to make him his. Tao did as Chanyeol begged him too and was soon moving three fingers inside of him, making sure he was stretched out enough that he would not hurt him badly. 

“Just do it already if you’re really going to,” Chanyeol begged, moving his hips against Tao’s fingers, trying to bury them deeper inside of himself. There was still a slight sting in his ass from being stretched out like this, but it had improved from when Tao had started.

“You won’t regret this,” Tao growled before pulling his fingers out of Chanyeol, squeezing more lube onto his hand and lathering it onto his erection.

Chanyeol looked up as Tao positioned himself between his legs. He could feel the head of the other’s cock at his entrance, something he never thought in his wildest imagination would happen to him.

“Let the fun began,” Tao growled before thrusting himself into Chanyeol’s virgin hole.

Right away, both of them let out long, loud moans of pleasure. Neither of them could believe how good this was feeling right now. Tao felt like he was going to pass out from the amount of pleasure Chanyeol’s ass was giving him, hugging his erection so tightly in its warm walls. He was being squeezed just right, and this throbbing member felt perfect against Chanyeol’s twitching insides. Chanyeol on the other hand was feeling so stuffed right now that he did not know how to comprehend it or even form a proper sentence...let alone a single word. He felt like his ass was going to keep sucking Tao deeper inside of him.

Tao had a tight grip on Chanyeol’s hips and was trying his hardest to remain still for at least a little while. His alpha side was telling him to start thrusting into Chanyeol like it was his last day on earth, but another part of him wanted to make sure not to hurt the other.

Chanyeol’s hands were clenched into tight fists as his toes curled and his back arched slightly, getting use to the pain he was feeling in his ass. Although Tao had stretched him a little, it was nothing compared to his cock. The hot, twitching member inside of him was completely different from a few measly fingers. Small whimpers left his mouth as he adjusted more to the new intrusion inside of him. 

“Please...please…” Chanyeol was finally able to say, opening his eyes to find Tao was bent over him and looking down at him. 

“Who’s begging like an omega in heat?” Tao asked in a teasing voice, leaning down and biting at Chanyeol’s neck again.

“Stop it! Don’t mark me!” Chanyeol shouted, ignoring Tao’s question. “You know what happens when we get marked!”

“I’ll mark you if I want to mark you,” Tao growled before biting Chanyeol a bit harder, but not hard enough to actually mark him yet. “You do what I want. I don’t listen to you!” he stated, his alpha side completely starting to take over.

Feeling the power radiating from Tao, Chanyeol found himself trying to offer up more of himself to him. 

“That’s right, Chanyeol. Give in to me,” Tao said before starting to move his hips.

Right away he set a hard, fast pace. The bed rocked back and forth as he thrust himself into Chanyeol unforgivingly. Chanyeol’s head was thrown back against the bed with his mouth hanging open. He was feeling a mixture of pleasure and pain as Tao continued thrusting into him. He was being stretched so much and feeling so conflicted about it. Was it suppose to feel like this?

Tao tightened his hold on Chanyeol’s hips and leaned over to start biting and touching him more. His nails were digging into Chanyeol’s skin, bringing some blood to the surface, but nothing that would severely hurt the other. 

“T-Tao~!” Chanyeol called out loudly, grabbing his attention.

Picking his head up, Tao met with Chanyeol’s eyes.

“You feel so amazing,” Tao moaned in pleasure as he continued moving his hips.

“Wrists...my wrists…” Chanyeol groaned, feeling the rope cutting into his skin.

“If I let you go, you’ll try to stop me,” Tao told him, stopping his thrusts to grind into Chanyeol.

“N-no! I w-won’t!” Chanyeol managed to get out somehow through all of his moaning while shaking his head. “I want this! I won’t fight!”

Tao looked up at Chanyeol’s wrists and saw they were already partially rubbed raw from how tight they had gotten. Sure a small wound like that would heal up in no time, especially with their healing capabilities, but he did not want it to get any worse. With a small growl of frustration, Tao nodded his head in agreement. The last thing he would want to do is hurt Chanyeol too much. So, positioning himself so he would not have to pull out, he reached up and undid the ropes from around Chanyeol’s wrists.

Once Chanyeol was free, the first thing he did was cling to Tao. His arms hooked around the other’s neck and pulled him in close while he started moving his hips again. 

The bed was moving even more now that Chanyeol was able to move freely. He not only clung to Tao more, but also started moving his hips, wanting Tao’s cock in him harder and deeper. His ass had grown accustomed to taking Tao’s thick cock and he was finding himself enjoying this more and more. 

“And you say you’re an alpha,” Tao groaned as he sunk all the way into Chanyeol. “Look at the way you’re taking my cock. And just wait until you take my knot.”

Chanyeol wanted to tell Tao how he was not planning on accepting his knot, but all of the sudden his prostate was hit dead on. That one simple movement sent Chanyeol into pure bliss as he clawed at Tao’s back, raking his nails harshly against the other’s skin. Tao hissed in pain as Chanyeol dragged his nails against his back, but that did not make him stop. Not even in the slightest. Instead, it seemed to fuel him, making him do the same thing over and over again, just like he had done with his fingers. Chanyeol’s prostate was his to abuse.

As Chanyeol was completely lost in pleasure and dropped his arms back down to the bed, Tao took this chance to change their positions. Chanyeol was now on his hands and knees with Tao plowing into him from behind. This felt so right to both of them as Tao was able to slide in easier. This was how they were meant to be in their wolf form, and it felt the best. Tao felt like he was able to get deeper inside of Chanyeol, and although he had no power in this position at all. Chanyeol felt like he was offering more of himself up to Tao, because he was showing him his back and allowing him to do anything without him seeing it coming.

“Are you ready to accept my knot, Chanyeol?” Tao asked, bending forward and nipping at his shoulder.

“Aaahhhh! Don’t...even...think...about it!” Chanyeol screamed, sending Tao the message that he really did not want to accept another alpha’s knot.

“Too bad you have no say!” Tao shouted as his thrusts became even harder and faster in his current, heat induced state.

His body was telling him he needed to knot Chanyeol. He needed to sink deep inside the other, cum heavily, and knot him hard and long. Every nerve in his body wanted him to do that. It was urging him to make pups, although that could not happen between the two of them.

Chanyeol felt his entire body starting to shake as a pressure started to build up inside of him quickly. He knew he needed to cum soon, which could only mean Tao would be feeling the same way. He desperately tried crawling away from Tao so he would not have to accept his knot, but the other saw what he was doing and put an immediate stop to it. Bending over all the way, Tao opened his mouth and clamped down hard on Chanyeol’s left shoulder. Marking him. 

The feeling of Tao’s teeth sinking into his skin did something to Chanyeol and made him feel even hotter than before. His entire body started shaking more, and before he knew it, he was cumming all over the bed under him, thick ropes covering the warm, fur blanket they had been sharing. 

Tao felt the way Chanyeol was clamping down around his erection and could not help but thrust all the way into him and release his cum as well. Seated all the way inside Chanyeol, Tao could feel his knot starting to grow. He kept his teeth sunk into Chanyeol’s shoulder to ensure the other could not go anywhere and would stay in place to accept his knot. 

He could hear Chanyeol whining as the knot grew bigger and bigger inside of him. Tao moved his hips a couple of times to ensure all of his knot would end up inside of Chanyeol, especially since he did not know how big it would end up being. 

In the end, Chanyeol was whining and panting on the bed, still on his hands and knees, with Tao’s knot lodged inside of him. Both of them knew if either of them attempted to pull away, both would end up in lots of pain. 

“Let’s lay down carefully so you don’t hurt yourself,” Tao told him gently as he worked on lowering both of them onto the bed. 

Chanyeol tried moving on his own, wanting to lay down faster than Tao was allowing them too. When he did this, however, it caused the knot inside of him to move, and he let out another loud moan.

“Are you alright, Chanyeol?” Tao asked in a concerned voice.

“Y-your knot’s...hitting...my...my prostate…” Chanyeol said in a shaky voice as he allowed Tao to lower him the rest of the way down onto the bed without protesting.

“Then just rest here until it goes down,” Tao told him as he licked at the place he had bitten on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “How are you feeling? Is your heat gone for now?” he then asked, as he placed one of his hands on Chanyeol’s hip.

“It’s still there a bit...but it’s mostly gone now,” Chanyeol said as he closed his eyes and rested on the bed, feeling Tao’s heat behind him.

Now feeling partially sated, both of them managed to fall into a light slumber. But while Tao was feeling accomplished with himself, Chanyeol was laying there thinking of how he was going to get his revenge. After all, they were both alpha’s, and he was not just going to sit there while Tao took advantage of their heat like that. Since this was their first heat, he knew there was going to be another strong wave. It was only a matter of time before it hit, and then he would get his revenge on the blonde.

Chanyeol woke up from his small slumber not too long after he had fallen asleep. Tao was more sated than he was right now because he had been the one doing the knotting. This time around, however, Chanyeol wanted to be the one to do the fucking and get more of his energy out. He was going to be the one to remind Tao he could not go doing things like that to another alpha. No matter how good it might have felt for both of them, things like this could not be happening between them.

Carefully, Chanyeol turned over so he was facing Tao. Once he did, he saw the other’s sleeping face and felt a sudden new heat over take his body. He had an erection in no time, and found he really wanted nothing more than to bury himself into Tao’s tight heat and fuck him into oblivion. He could only imagine how amazing the other’s ass would feel around his cock. It could only be fantastic if Tao had enjoyed himself so much inside of him.

Forgetting about being quiet or careful, Chanyeol pounced on top of Tao, causing the bed to creak under them. He forced the other to roll onto his stomach and pinned him down like that. 

Tao was awake in a heartbeat and trying to fight against Chanyeol, letting out a small growl of displeasure. Right now Chanyeol had his wrists pinned down onto the mattress and was using his body to press his down harder and keep him still. With the head start Chanyeol had gotten, Tao found himself too well pinned down to do much. He attempted to buck Chanyeol off, but he had too good of a grip on him. All he was able to do was release another growl and glare back at the other.

“Chanyeol! Let go of me!” Tao screamed, trying to pull himself free again and failing once again.

Letting out a low growl to show his dominance, Chanyeol leaned down next to Tao’s head and gave his ear an experimental nip. Right away, he felt how the other shuddered under him.

“Payback’s a bitch. And now you’re mine,” Chanyeol growled into Tao’s ear before pushing himself up more so his body was not pressed as firmly against the other’s now. 

Tao let out a small growl of protest before trying to get up as Chanyeol lifted himself. He could feel the other’s erection rubbing up against him, and felt how his skin was hotter than normal. He knew by now that Chanyeol had gone into a second wave of heat. Knowing this started to make Tao react more to it as well. He could feel his own body starting to get hotter, and an erection coming out of nowhere that begged to be touched. He thought only an omega’s heat would be able to get him to react like this, but obviously that was wrong since Chanyeol is an alpha.

“I could use the dildo if I want to…” Chanyeol said as he rubbed his erection up against Tao’s ass, making him fully aware he was ready to get started right away. “But don’t worry...I’m not going to use that.”

“Why? Are you turning into a big softy?” Tao asked with a slight chuckle.

“I just don’t want anything else getting in the way of me fucking you the way I want and knotting you,” Chanyeol explained. “But don’t worry, since you sound like you’re really sad about not having me double penetrate you with the dildo, I’ll make sure to use it on you another time,” he stated with a devious smile.

Leaning down, Chanyeol placed his mouth at the back of Tao’s neck and started biting at it. That instantly made Tao stop moving and growling, and instead caused him to start whimpering. A sign of submission...just what Chanyeol wanted from him. He never imagined Tao’s submission would happen so easily, but he was not one to complain at the moment, since his body was urging him knot the other.

“You made me take your knot...so I’m not going to show any mercy with you,” Chanyeol told him, feeling his true alpha side kick into effect. 

Chanyeol propped himself back up and placed his hands on Tao’s ass, spreading it apart so he could see the virgin hole he was about to destroy with his cock. When he looked, however, he saw it was not only tight looking and a cute shade of pink, but that it was also glistening. He had never mated with an omega, but he knew they produced something called slick when they went into heat so they could take the alpha’s cock easier. But Tao was an alpha as well, so this could not possibly be slick. Could it? Leaning in closer to Tao’s puckered hole, Chanyeol sniffed at it slightly to find there did not appear to be any scent to the clear substance. All he could smell, however, was the jasmine scent covering the other.

Did he play with himself while I was sleeping? Chanyeol asked himself. I was passed out pretty hard...he reasoned with himself, thinking maybe Tao had needed something more and had used his fingers or something on himself.

The feeling of Chanyeol’s large hands on his ass made Tao push it back, urging for the alpha to take him. He started to wonder if this is what Chanyeol had felt like when he had been getting ready to fuck him. The sudden urge to want something inside of him...for someone to top him...thrusting as hard as they can and showing no mercy as lust overtakes them. As an alpha...it was the strangest feeling he could ever have...but at the same time it was the only thing he wanted.

“Looks like you’re all ready for me,” Chanyeol then said, breaking the silence.

Tao’s body stiffened when he heard those words, and turned his head around so he could see Chanyeol. 

“You haven’t even prepped me yet!” Tao exclaimed frantically. “Don’t be a bitch just because I topped you first! You’ll tear my ass apart!”

“Trust me...you don’t need any preparation,” Chanyeol stated before pulling on Tao’s hips to get them at the height he wanted them at. “Besides...even if I prepped you more...I’d still tear your ass apart if I’m not careful,” he added, followed by a small chuckle because of the small, submissive whimper that passed Tao’s quivering lips.

Reaching his hand back, Tao tried pushing one of Chanyeol’s away. He continued trying until he felt the other push all the way inside of him in one go. Right away, his hand fell back onto the mattress, and he began fisting the cover beneath him. His mouth hung open in a silent scream as his ass was stretched for the first time ever. Yet...I did not hurt as much as he would have thought. Chanyeol had seemed to slide into him a lot easier than he thought he would.

Wh-what’s sliding down my leg? Tao asked himself as he panted heavily to get used to the feeling of having someone inside of him. He looked back, expecting to see a trail of blood trickling down his legs. Clear? Did he lube himself up first? he wondered.

Chanyeol did not remain still for long before he started thrusting his hips. It felt absolutely amazing being inside of Tao like this. His ass was so tight and constantly clenching around his member. The heat and the wetness almost reminded him about what he had heard omega’s are like in their heat. After all, he had been preparing to mate with Baekhyun originally, so he had been told what it would be like. Although, imagining what it would feel like and actually getting the chance to feel it were two completely different experiences.

Tao was whimpering on the bed, lost in pleasure as Chanyeol thrusted into him. His eyes were closed, and only opened slightly when he felt a hand grasp his arm. Moving as Chanyeol wanted, Tao allowed for his arm to be pulled behind him. He then felt his other arm being pulled at too, and was soon hoisted off the bed. In this new position, his torso was practically parallel to the mattress as he fought to keep kneeling. Chanyeol was pulling against Tao’s arms each time he thrust in him so he could get a harder and faster pace.

“You’re...going to...p-pull...my arms...off…” Tao panted as he felt Chanyeol pull even harder against him, almost threatening to dislocate his shoulders.

Chanyeol continued thrusting a couple more times before releasing Tao’s arms, pulling out, and flipping the other onto his back. Before Tao was able to process what had just happened, he was thrusting himself all the way back in. He enjoyed the scream Tao released, one of pleasure and a bit of pain as he was stretched again. He sounded so desperate for more that he could not deny him. 

Thrusting hard a couple more times, Chanyeol then buried himself deep inside Tao before readjusting their position a little. Chanyeol took Tao’s legs and threw them over his shoulders as he leaned in closer to the other, bending him almost in half. 

“It’s a good thing you’re flexible,” Chanyeol panted out as he rutted against the other.

Only a breathy moan escaped Tao’s lips as he let his head fall back and closed his eyes to welcome the pleasure. Chanyeol watched the way Tao’s muscles twitched and could feel his legs moving slightly against his shoulders and back. The way Tao’s hands were gripping onto the sheets beneath him, tearing small holes in them from pulling so hard, showed Chanyeol just how much pleasure he was receiving from his cock. Everything Tao did was arousing Chanyeol more and more. The whining...moaning...the way his body moved on its own. Everything.

Glancing down, Chanyeol saw Tao’s throbbing, leaking member. He reached his hand down and wrapped his fingers around the shaft before starting to move his hand up and down at a steady pace. 

Tao’s first reaction to this was to reach one of his hands up and grab onto Chanyeol, but the growl coming from the other deterred him from doing so. Instead, he continued fisting the sheets with one hand, and covered his mouth the the other. He was more than slightly embarrassed about the sounds he was making because of the other’s cock being inside of him. With Chanyeol now touching him, he felt like he could explode in his hand.

“Is someone getting close? Hm?” Chanyeol asked, picking up the speed of his hips and his hand.

“Ch-Chan...yeol…” Tao struggled to called out as he was pushed into the mattress. “C-close…” he panted, his eyes remaining closed and his head still tilted back.

While continuing to move his hand and hips, Chanyeol bent down closer to Tao and started nipping around his neck again. The other was offering himself up to him and he could not resist the body under him. Chanyeol continued nipping at Tao’s throat, biting harder at times, which caused Tao to whimper loudly. If his body had been sensitive when Tao had been fucking him, he could only imagine the other felt the same exact way. He got curious and even took Tao’s adam’s apple into his mouth and gave that a harder bite. The sound that flew from Tao’s mouth only confirmed that he was extra sensitive there.

“Do you want to cum for me, Tao?” Chanyeol asked. “Cum and then accept my knot? Or do you want my knot to be the reason you cum so hard?”

“Y-you cum...first…” Tao begged, accepting the fact Chanyeol was going to knot him. Hell, right now Chanyeol’s knot was the only thing he could think about. He wanted to feel the knot inside of him, stretching him more and sealing the other’s cum inside of him.

“Then get ready for me, Tao. Because I’m going to knot you so hard you won’t be able to forget the feeling,” Chanyeol stated before he started thrusting his hips even harder into the other.

“Yes…” Tao whimpered out with as he pushed his head into the mattress, letting out a breathy moan after. 

“You’re going to feel my knot inside of you even after I’ve pulled out,” Chanyeol grunted as he continued pistoning in and out of Tao.

“Please! Aaahhhh~!” Tao screamed and moaned, feeling Chanyeol getting more violent with his thrusts and getting more turned on by the way he was talking to him.

The bed creaked even louder than before as Chanyeol worked on reaching his orgasm. He could not wait to feel just how tight Tao would get around his knot, and how amazing that would feel. Pistoning his hips as fast as he could, Chanyeol continuously slammed into Tao with such force that he was pressed deeper into the mattress each time. His hand was still pumping Tao’s cock, enjoying the feeling of the twitching appendage in his hand and how he could feel more pre-cum sliding down the shaft. 

When Chanyeol felt himself about to cum, he positioned himself so he was pressing up against Tao’s body, and bit down hard on the crook at Tao’s neck. As Tao let out a yelp of shock and pain, Chanyeol buried himself all the way inside of him and came long and hard. He rutted himself against Tao, making sure to push himself in as deep as possible as he felt his knot growing. 

As his knot continued to grow, he kept moving within Tao. Since Tao’s knot had pressed up against his prostate, he bet the same would happen with the other. He moved a couple more times before Tao let out a loud whine of pleasure. Right then, Chanyeol knew he had found the right spot, and since Tao had yet to cum, he continued moving up against it. Each time his knot grew more, he could hear Tao let out another small whimper as his hips moved a little involuntarily. It took a bit longer until Chanyeol’s knot was finished growing.

With his knot fully formed inside of Tao, Chanyeol continued moving his hips slightly, brushing against Tao’s prostate and sending him closer and closer to his orgasm. He always made sure to be careful, however, because he did not want to accidentally pull out of Tao and hurt both of them.

“Chanyeol…” Tao moaned out, this time reaching his hands up and pulling Chanyeol down towards him.

Chanyeol fell down onto Tao, shocked that the other had pulled him down all of the sudden like that. The sudden movement caused one of his knees to slide on the cover under him and thrust unintentionally hard into Tao. That, however, is what made the other come undone. Crying out Chanyeol’s name, Tao ended up cumming onto his stomach and Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol simply laid there and enjoyed how Tao’s ass became even tighter around his knot. He tried not to move much during Tao’s orgasm so he would not accidentally hurt him, but he had to admit it was a hard thing to do.

After Tao finished cumming, his body went limp on the bed. His body shook a little bit in the aftermath of his orgasm, but there was a smile on his face showing he had been satisfied.

Sweat was covering both of their bodies as they worked on catching their breath. Their chests rose and fell together, but other than that they remained still.

“Heavy…” Tao eventually complained as Chanyeol continued laying on him in all of his dead weight.

“Warm…” Chanyeol replied, nuzzling his head into Tao’s neck and giving where he had bitten a couple of licks to soothe any pain.

“Heavy,” Tao said again, this time giving a weak push at Chanyeol.

“Warm,” Chanyeol said in a cheerful tone, kissing Tao under his chin and giving him a small lick as well.

“You marked me,” Tao then stated, bringing his hand up and placing it on the place Chanyeol had bitten him on the crook of his neck.

“I was only returning the favor after you did the same to me,” Chanyeol pointed up, lifting himself up a bit and placing his hand on his left shoulder.

“Does this mean…?” Tao broke off, knowing it could not possibly be true.

“We’re both alpha’s, Tao. We can’t mate with each other,” Chanyeol said while rolling his eyes. “Everything that happened tonight was just a fluke. Besides, from what I’ve heard, it’s in our nature to want to mark whoever we have sex with, since it’s hard for us to hold back,” he stated with a small huff and shake of his head.

Tao shifted a little under Chanyeol, causing another whine to come from his mouth as the knot inside of him pressed against his prostate and pulled against his entrance.

“Are you sure this isn’t some...sign...or...or something?” Tao asked in a more concerned voice.

“You’re the one who did all this research about heats,” Chanyeol pointed out. “Why would you be asking me about it?” he questioned.

“Because too many things seem to have happen tonight for everything to just be a coincidence or fluke or anything,” Tao stated in a frustrated tone. “I topped you...you submitted to me...took my knot...and we both enjoyed it,” he explained slowly. “Then...this happened and you topped me with me taking your knot,” he stated firmly. “We’re both alphas, Chanyeol. Yet we enjoyed being the top and getting knotted.”

“It’s just because it’s our first time going through heat, Tao. Nothing else,” Chanyeol told him before flopping back down onto his friend. “If we were with some omegas, we would have mated with them no problem. But you had this place built so you could go through your heats until you found an omega you wanted to mate. Remember? It was simply circumstances.”

“Mmmm...you must be right…” Tao said with a nod of his head, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's in the process.

The two of them worked on comforting each other until Chanyeol’s knot went down enough for him to pull out of Tao, which did not happen for almost an hour. The two of them then changed their position so they were laying back to back, sharing their body heat that way. After what had just happened, neither of them particularly wanted to look at each other. They needed to clear their heads of what had just happened and regain their energy, since they did not know for how many more days their first heat cycle would last. It could be one more day, it could be five. It all depended on the wolf.

In no time, however, they were both lulled to sleep by the sound of the wind outside and the full moon that illuminated the sky, coming in through the drawn back curtains. What had happened tonight had been strange. Something that was not meant to happen between alphas. But nonetheless...it had happened. The only question was...had their activities been normal for Flower Moon pups?


End file.
